


a sweet? pregnancy

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: I love wolfram is pregant...read what happened when they find out he's pregnant
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"I am what?"  
"You are pregnant Lord von Bielefeld." Answered Gisela beaming.  
"How ..." stammered Wolfram, speechless.  
"Well ... how, I can explain you pretty exactly using a few examples over the past few months." Yuri grinned. "Or I could demonstrate it to you too ..."  
Wolfram looked at him, embarrassed. "We're funny again today."  
"I'm going to be a dad!" Said Yuri happily and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's still slim body. "Our love grows in you!"  
Wolfram looked at his flat stomach and put a hand on it. "Oh Shinou."  
“But he can't help. You are already in the third month. ”Gisela smiled now too, she was relieved that Mao was so happy about his heir. Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Could it be that I'm the only one who's just shocked?" Two beaming heads nodded unanimously.

Yuri was still hugging Wolfram, but now let go of him and sat next to his husband. "When do we tell the others?"  
Wolfram swallowed. Gwendal would knit tons of cuddly toys after he had calmed down again, Conrad would smile gently, his mother would freak out with enthusiasm and Gunter ... yes Gunter would probably pass out with nosebleeds from both nostrils.  
The fire demon sighed. "We should tell you at breakfast tomorrow morning." Yuri pouted. "Why not at dinner today?"  
Wolfram looked transfigured at his stomach. "Because I have to understand it myself first."  
Suddenly he started sobbing. "I am a soldier, I want to fight, I am responsible for your protection."  
He sniffed. "How am I supposed to do that if I can't even get on the horse, much less have my Maryoku under control?"

Yuri remembered the previous day when his sweetheart produced little fire dragons that went roller coaster because Greta told about her new school friend who had kissed her.  
On the cheek, mind you.  
In lower school.  
But Wolfram was so worried about his daughter that he hadn't even noticed how the fire dragons had meanwhile set not only the curtains behind them, but also the ceiling on fire.  
If Yuri hadn't sent his water dragons on Wolfram, they'd be holding the conferences now without a roof.  
After that, Wolfram vomited and passed out.  
That was the reason why Gwendal, Conrad and Yuri insisted that he should be examined by Gisela.  
Yuri kissed his completely desperate fire demon. "I love you my darling, we will be fine. You have not only been moody since you were pregnant. "

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, he realized that it had been the wrong choice of words. "So I'm moody." Wolfram hissed.  
Small clouds of smoke escaped his sweet ears.

Yuri tried to keep talking faster than his husband. "Wolfram, I love you because you make sure that the castle can be redecorated from time to time, otherwise it would be boring to only have the same curtains and the same wall decoration."  
He kissed the blonde passionately on his soft lips. "Hm ... you taste so sweet and fruity."  
Wolfram smiled at him. "Do you like that?"  
Yuri nodded and Gisela was glad that the Mao was now able to handle Wolfram's moods so well. He would need that for the next 10 months. The green-haired healer had told the two lovebirds that they should come to her in the infirmary again in the next few days to find out about the pregnancy of Mazoku men. Now the two should digest the news first.

Everyone met for dinner in a familiar circle.  
Cecile sat opposite Wolfram, Conrad between Yuri and Cecile, Gwendal on Cecile's other side next to Gunter. This had Greta next to him, who in turn sat next to Wolfram. The round table was set with all kinds of delicacies.  
Yuri was grinning the whole time, while his husband was rather pale and was clearly struggling with the contents of his stomach.  
Wolfram's mother had noticed her son's changed behavior for days, of course, but waited for him and Yuri to announce the news. She was sure that in a year she would be a grandma.  
But well. She could wait.  
When a servant brought in the fish, Wolfram's control was over. He put his hand over his mouth and ran out of the dining room. The door to the toilet could be heard slam.

Everyone stared at the astonished Mao, who made no move to run after, but relaxed, took a shrimp and ate it with relish.  
Then he turned to the maid. “Please open all the windows and take the fish back with you. I would like to eat with my husband and not in separate rooms. However, he is currently quite sensitive to fish.” Gwendal frowned. "Do you want to tell us something Yuri?"  
The Demon King shook his head. "I promised Wolfram I wouldn't say anything until he was ready," he replied, beaming. He was sure everyone in the hall already knew, but Wolfram wanted it that way.

After a while his husband came back into the dining room. "Is it getting better honey?" Yuri asked and put a hand on Wolfram's arm. This just nodded. "Thank you for opening the windows."  
Wolfram noticed that he was being stared at from all sides and sighed. "Well then, just say it."  
Yuri beamed even more. "Im going to be a father! Wolfram and I are expecting a baby. Shin Makoku is going to have an heir ... ”  
Yuri happily chatted through all the possible ways to best deliver such wonderful news.  
Conrad had to laugh. "Yes, we got it Yuri." He hugged Wolfram happily. "Congratulations! I'm happy for both of you. "  
Cerie squealed. She also ran to the blond, embarrassed-looking demon and buried him in her bosom. "Mummy…"  
Yuri freed his husband. "If you keep squashing your son like this, you won't have grandchildren Cerie." He grinned cheekily. Wolfram sat gasping on the chair.

Suddenly he was hugged again and held tight. “I'm so happy. You're finally happy, my little brother. ”Everyone looked surprised at the otherwise strict Voltaire leader.

He smiled happily at his brother and saw lavender hair fly out of the corner of his eye. The subsequent bang was not long in coming.  
When Lord von Voltaire followed the noise with his gaze, he saw the long, purple-colored mane and body lying on the floor. With the royal teacher's chest still moving, he turned back to his youngest brother.  
Wolfram's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected such a reaction from his oldest brother at all. "Gwendal ..." he gasped. "I can not breathe."  
Yuri again freed his husband from a hug that was too tight. "I think I have to protect you from your mother and brothers from now on." He smirked. Wolfram nodded and beamed at Yuri.  
A small hand slipped onto Wolfram's stomach. "There's no room for a baby there." Greta said skeptically. "You don't have a big belly at all."  
Wolfram took his daughter and put her on his lap. “It's still growing. I'm glad he's not fat yet. ” he said with a laugh.  
Gwendal sat back in his seat. "I'll knit some welcome cuddly toys for your baby."  
Yuri and Wolfram looked at each other and snorted.  
They had said almost all reactions correctly beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole castle looked forward to the heir's birth.  
However, it was also clear to everyone that they would all have to go through the hell of the fire demon's mood swings for another 10 months. So Yuri, Gwendal and Conrad met for a briefing.  
"How is Wolfram doing today?" Asked Gwendal.  
Yuri sighed. “I think he doesn't know whether to be happy or not. Earlier he said we have to think of names now and a moment later, after he was down from the toilet, he scolded how I could be so careless and get him pregnant."  
Conrad grinned. "I can vividly imagine that."  
Gwendal was sitting at his desk. "Maybe we should put a fire truck every 10 meters so that we can put out his fires at any time." He thought.  
"Or we can change all the curtains to fireproof material." Yuri added.  
"No, that's going to be too expensive." Conrad interjected. "We'd have to re-clad the walls and ceilings."  
Yuri looked reproachfully at his namesake. "Well, it's not that bad."  
Conrad and Gwendal gave each other a serious look. “When he comes after mother. Yes!” Both spoke at the same time.  
"Where is he right now?" Asked Conrad. Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "He wanted out to his men ..." While he was speaking, he noticed what he was saying.  
"He's not gonna ..." All three ran to the door at the same time.  
Since this was too narrow for everyone, only Conrad, who was in the middle, got through, while Yuri and Gwendal were glued to the right and left of the door casing.  
Cursing, Yuri rubbed his nose, Gwendal his forehead and they both ran after Conrad.  
Wolfram stood in the courtyard and trained his men in sword fighting. "Look, if you hold the sword like this, you can't keep your balance right."  
He took the sword of one of his soldiers and demonstrated it to him in slow motion. "You have to do it a little more ..."  
"Are you crazy in your condition to fight with the sword?" Yuri yelled at his husband from afar.  
The Bielefeld soldiers stood at attention in surprise and Wolfram angrily looked at the demon king, who had meanwhile reached him and took the sword from the demon's hand.  
"Say have you lost your mind?" Wolfram's eyes sparkled. "You are undermining my authority."  
Yuri looked at him. "Your authority will undermine your stomach by itself in a few months."  
Conrad and Gwendal held their breath. Wolfram gasped for breath as well and stared at Yuri in disbelief. "Many Thanks! As long as I fit into my uniform, I can also train my own soldiers. Who else is supposed to do that? You maybe?"  
His body temperature had risen many times over.  
“Wolfram, you mustn't be so upset. Otherwise our baby will be grilled."  
Yuri looked worriedly at his beloved fire demon, who looked like he was standing in a sauna, so it was steaming around him.  
“I am a fire demon. And our baby is protected by an amniotic sac. I could go to hell and it would be nice and warm in there."  
Wolfram clenched his fists. “You are just impossible. What do you think I should do? Sitting around?"  
Yuri looked at him. “You can do pelvic floor exercises. That's good for your figure."  
Conrad and Gwendal grinned. Mother always did that during her pregnancy. Somehow that must have been passed on to Yuri.  
Her little brother looked angry. "Stop grinning so stupidly."  
His palms opened. "My figure is still great!" Wolfram yelled at him.  
He tossed the fireballs through the air. Gwendal let a mild wind blow that drove all the little orange balls in one direction. Namely away from the castle.  
Yuri took Wolfram's hands and put his in them. This created small fireballs surrounded by ice.  
The soldiers watched them enthusiastically. "That looks beautiful." Said Wolfram's deputy. "You're right, Mercutio." Wolfram replied, and his temperature dropped as his anger subsided.  
Yuri hugged him in relief. “You are my very greatest treasure. I don't want to lose you and our baby. That's why I'm just worried about you ... about you."  
He pulled Wolfram to him and kissed him.  
The fire demon sagged his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he sniffed. “I didn't want to train either. I only showed Alanius how to keep his sword better balanced."  
His eyes filled with tears. "I would never do anything that harms our baby."  
Yuri stroked the blond demon's soft hair. "I know it. I'm sorry that I yelled at you right away."  
They looked at each other. "We both still have to learn a lot about your pregnancy." Yuri said and grinned at his husband.  
This also nodded laughing and wiped his tears. "You are probably right." Suddenly he staggered.  
Startled, Yuri held him tight. "What have you got?" Wolfram choked. "I got ... through the Maryoku ... I'm sick."  
He slumped on his knees and vomited.  
Gwendal was surprised. "His body appears to be overworked when he is supposed to focus on the baby and the use of Majutsu."  
Conrad nodded. "That means that Wolfram should try to use as little magic as possible in the near future."  
Wolfram was still on his knees and cursing again when he heard his brothers. "I am not allowed to fight anymore and shouldn't use Maryoku anymore?"  
He came to Conrad and Gwendal.  
Yuri tried to support him, but Wolfram shook his head. “I can walk alone. I'm not sick, just pregnant.” He growled.  
Gwendal nodded. "Yes, that would be better for you and the baby."  
Wolfram turned and stomped off. "Where are you going?" Asked Yuri carefully. "Take a walk." He heard Wolfram crunch. "How long has our brother been going for a walk?" Asked Conrad, surprised. "He does that sometimes with Greta." Yuri defended his husband.  
Gwendal sighed. “Our little brother was knocked out overnight by a little, not even visible, creature. Wolfram realizes that he is no longer allowed to do everything he has lived and admitted for up to now."  
Yuri looked after his beautiful demon. "But it's only for a few months."  
Conrad looked seriously at his king. “Do you think that you will expose the man you love to the mother of your child immediately after the birth and let them go into battle? Who takes care of a baby most intensively in the first months after the birth?"  
Yuri swallowed. "The mother."  
Conrad nodded. “And in this case that is Wolfram. He won't be able to follow his passion for a long time. Let him take it easy and be there for him when he needs you. Then he will look forward to your baby too."  
Yuri smiled at Conrad. "Thank you Conrad."  
He turned and ran after Wolfram.  
Gwendal looked thoughtfully at Conrad. "I think the two of them will be a really cute family with their first child." Conrad nodded. "Yes, if Wolfram agreed to it."


	3. Kapitel 3

Yuri found his beloved fire demon sitting by a tree in the castle garden. As he got closer he heard soft sobs. Startled, the demon king looked at the man he loved so much. He had hidden his face in his delicate hands. His shoulders trembled slightly, his golden hair glistened in the sunlight. Yuri cautiously crept up to Wolfram and put his arms around his husband. Wolfram leaned against Yuri and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry ..." his voice broke. "What are you sorry for?" Yuri asked confused. "I should be happy and not so desperate." The blonde continued to sob. Yuri sat down behind Wolfram so that he leaned against Yuri's chest. "No. I'm sorry Wolfram.” Yuri wrapped his arms around the fire demon. “I didn't think about what it means for you to have our baby inside you. You can no longer fight, you will be there most for the baby even after the birth, it will need you most. You can't use your magic, everything you like to do, what you love, you can no longer do.” Yuri kissed Wolfram on the neck. “I love you so much that you take all of this on for our child, the sweet result of our love. I hereby promise you a second time since our wedding that I will always carry you on my hands, honor you and protect you. With everything I have and when it's my life. You are the most important thing in my life to me and nothing can ever separate us, not even death. Because what you have deep in your heart cannot be lost through death.”

Gwendal, who had followed the two inconspicuously, wiped away the tear that escaped his eye when he heard these wonderful words of the Demon King.  
Wolfram turned to Yuri and sobbed with emotion. “Oh Yuri. You said that so beautifully. I'm so happy. And I won't be angry that I can't fight anymore, I'll be happy that I can feel our baby inside me. That I can feel it grow. I am so happy that everyone in the castle is so happy about our child. How can I not be happy about that?” He kissed Yuri sensually.  
Gwendal went back to the castle and was strangely happy as he hadn't been for a long time. If Wolfram got through the first three months, it would be a wonderful time in Shin Makoku. He was looking forward to it.

Yuri looked Wolfram in the eye. "I want to travel to earth with you and tell my family." Wolfram beamed at him. "Oh yeah. Your mother will be happy to be a grandma.” Yuri nodded. “Come on, let's ask Gwendal's permission." When they arrived at the castle, they first went to Gisela. "If Wolfram is out of the first three months, then I have nothing against a trip to Earth." Wolfram and Yuri beamed at each other. Gisela turned to the fire demon. “In the first three months, the male Mazoku body fights a child. Hence the nausea and malaise. It can get worse and even have a fever.” She looked worried at Wolfram. “You are now at the most critical time, you are in the third month. Please take care of yourself as best you can.” Yuri took Wolfram's hand. "I'll take care of him so that he doesn't overwork." Gisela nodded. "It's good. From the fourth month the body has decided to accept the child. Then it grows like it does with humans. This means that the belly is in the fourth to sixth months of a Mazoku pregnancy like in humans in the first three months. Not really much. This would be the ideal time to travel and do things as the fighting and nausea are over, but the stomach is not yet visible. In the seventh to tenth month the child develops rapidly and the waist circumference increases, as the baby also has an enormous growth spurt. Your belly will then have the same size as the belly of a human woman in the ninth month. In the last three months, the belly has only grown by about five centimeters. However, you are rather small and petite, which means for you that your stomach is quite big and it is difficult.” Gisela turned to Yuri. “But you have your husband for that, who will read all your wishes from your eyes. Aren't you Yuri?” The latter nodded eagerly. “I will do everything for Wolfram to make everyday life easier.” Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Great, I'll lie on my back like a bug and you dance around me and mother me." Everyone laughed at the introduction.

Gwendal frowned when Yuri came to him with his wish. "Isn't it dangerous if Wolfram goes to earth with the baby?" He asked worriedly. Yuri shook her head. “Gisela said that we should wait until Wolfram is in the fourth to sixth month, then his body will have definitely decided for the child and will no longer fight. But the belly is not yet visible. That would be the ideal time for ventures and trips.” Gwendal sighed. “Then I won't be able to say anything against it. Even if I will be very worried about my little brother.” Yuri looked at the Voltaire heir in astonishment. This one blushed slightly. “Well, Wolfram has changed a lot for the better since you got married. He is no longer the spoiled little prince, but the pregnant king consort who would immediately sacrifice himself to save the lives of those he loves. I love my little brother more than ever for it."

However, the following days were very difficult for the Shibuya couple from Bielefeld. Wolfram's body fought the baby. He was in severe pain, which sometimes left him whimpering in bed and made him doubt whether it was really the right decision to carry a baby from a half-human demon. It got so bad that there was a fever, as Gisela had suspected. Yuri woke up one morning because he was terribly warm. When he turned to his husband, he saw that tungsten was literally glowing and that the room temperature had risen noticeably. Yuri got up and opened the window. Then he looked at Wolfram again. This glowed and glowed from within, his cheeks were red, he moaned and tossed and turned in bed. Yuri's eyes came to tears. "What have I done to you ..." he whispered and kissed Wolfram gently on the forehead. It was so hot that he got blisters on his lips, which he cooled with his hands, which became ice-cold in a flash. Startled, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Conrad!" He yelled. "Gisela!" He ran towards the infirmary and collided with his godfather. “Yuri. What happened?” Asked Conrad worried. “Wolfram. He is glowing. I burned myself on him.” Conrad looked at him startled. “I'll get Gisela. You're going back to Wolfram.” He turned and sprinted off. "Don't touch him!" He shouted. Yuri had already run back to the bedroom he shared with Wolfram. "Yuuuri!" Yuri knelt on the bed next to Wolfram. "I'm here. Wolf can you hear me?” He cooled his hands down and touched his husband. He leaned gratefully against the cooling. "It hurts so bad. Yuri please, I don't want to lose our baby.” He sobbed. “You will not lose our child. You are strong!” Yuri ran tears down his cheeks.  
Hopefully he was right. He didn't want to lose her child or Wolfram. He fought so hard against his own body to save their baby together. Gisela came into the room with Conrad. She quickly ran to Wolfram and donated healing magic to him. "Did you cool it down with your hands?" She asked. Yuri nodded hesitantly. "Yes, he literally leaned against it." The healer nodded in relief. "It's good. Then that will help him. And what helps him is good for the baby.” She put her hands on Wolfram's stomach. “The baby is fine. It also seems to deliver healing magic to its mother. I feel a different kind of healing magic in Wolfram. The baby wants to help him while Wolfram fights for the baby.” She smiled at Yuri. “If your child manages to survive the coming final week, Wolfram will have two personal protectors. One who protects him from the outside. You. And one who protects him from within. Your baby.” Yuri looked lovingly at Wolfram. Yes, he would protect this fire demon. And their baby together.

He stayed on Wolfram's side for the rest of the third month. He only ate at Wolfram's side, he no longer trained with Conrad, he no longer did any paperwork. He just wanted to be with his beloved husband, who fought so hard for their child. Nobody dared to contradict him. Gwendal knew that there was no point in forcing Mao to do anything else. Everyone was too concerned for Wolfram's and that of Shin Makoku's unborn heir. Then suddenly it was over.

Yuri woke up on the morning of the first day of the fourth month of his fire demon's pregnancy and turned to Wolfram. At least there should be tungsten. But the side of the bed was empty. With a loud scream for his husband, Yuri jumped out of bed and ran through the hallways. Finally he heard voices from the dining room. He rammed through the door so that the people in the dining room looked scared in his direction. “Where's Wolfram. He's not in his bed. What happened?” Yuri yelled hysterically. Then he saw two completely relaxed emerald green shining eyes that looked at him mockingly. "What are you doing such a fuss? I'm ... we're hungry." Said, bit into his bun and pensively stroked his stomach, which was still as flat as if he were a bikini model. Yuri lost all facial features. “You are… are you okay? The baby ... is it alive? Are you both okay?” He stammered to himself. Then his strength ran out and he dropped to his knees. Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal saw for the first time a completely desperate and at the same time happy demon king who sobbed uncontrollably. “O Wolfram. I thought ... you ..." Wolfram quickly got up and knelt next to Yuri. "I am sorry. I had no idea what your worries were. I didn't want to wake you, you slept so deeply.” He hugged his darling tightly and kissed his black silky hair. "You are my hero." Everyone looked at him in surprise. “Without you I wouldn't have made it. I felt your love that you gave me every day. Your cooling hands, your tender hugs, I felt everything and soaked it up. And our baby also struggled to stay in my womb. I could tell his healing magic from Giselas.” Yuri put his hand on Wolfram's stomach. "So our little love miracle is still in there?" He asked happily. Wolfram nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, we did it." he replied cheerfully. Then he looked at Yuri skeptically. “Now, change your clothes and take a bath. You look terrible.” Yuri blinked at him. "So you would have to explain to me again about the bathroom. Maybe with some practical examples ..." Wolfram grinned at him. “I see. Yes then.” He got up and pulled Yuri with him. "I think you'll have to excuse us for a while."   
Before the royal couple crossed the door they heard a deep voice that belonged to a lord in green uniforms.   
"Inquire with Gisela beforehand whether sex is allowed during pregnancy."


End file.
